transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs In Space
Orbit of Mars(#4359RntN) - Mars You are in orbit around the red planet. Small blue blobs--the beginnings of lakes and seas--dot the red landscape. Deimos and Phobos, Mars's small planetoids, are barely within visual range. Sensors show that there is a lot of radio communication going to and coming from Deimos. Below, there is only one spaceport that is completed--you have no choice but to land there. <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "Attention all personnel, this is Admiral Garcia. The Lyonesse has reached it's destination and is on full alert. All units to battlestations, all pilots on standby." Last time on THE TRANSFORMERS After discovering a strange new power sources being harnessed by the EDC, Shrapnel led the Insecticons on a mission to take it for themselves as the first step to an independent and dominant Insecticon Empire. After a dramatic firefight, the power source manifested itself as a sentient lightning storm, burning out the electricity channeling Shrapnel and escaping into space, leaving both factions in full retreat. Now, the Insecticons have located Shrapnel's burned out husk floating in orbit, and aim to rescue him before Galvatron notices he's gone and suspects something weird and cannon worthy has happened. Little do the approaching Insecticons and Decepticons know, the EDC has found Shrapnel as well, and wait in the shadows of Deimos for their bait to yield additional prey. All this and more on tonight's episode: BUGS IN SPACE. http://youtu.be/Xl0rC3ceGLw <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Still not so sure 'bout this." A technical engineer speaks up "Relax Lieutenant. While it won't be able to transit through atmosphere on its own the maneuvering modifications for the Firehawk should be fully operational." "Should be?" "Mm, yes." "That's muh pride and joy yer strappin' oversized firecrackers to, there ain't room for no 'should be'!" "Uh.. ah...*gulp*." Another feminine voice murmurs to him, "This is why you don't question the female pilots, boy." Power Armor is standing on the command bridge with his arms crossed behind his back, looking at the screens, waiting for the Insecticons to show up. "They cannot be far away. All those assigned to my squad get ready to jump out of the hangar. Those assigned on the ship, to your stations." Following his own order, the benefactor starts to make his way towards the hangar. Wraith Power Armor is on the bridge with Kenya acting as backup security as always. He follows the Benefactor towards the hangar double-checking his gear along the way and keys his radio to send a message. Somewhere near Mars... Mars was still a bittersweet memory. Her first off-planet missions had been on the Red Planet. It was also where the Decepticons found the device they used to induce 'The Longest Night' on Earth... But enough about that, there was potential action in short order. Talia gave the now quivering technician another dirty look for good measure, then climbed into the cockpit of the temporarily modified (as much as it bugged her, orders are orders) Firehawk and began the pre-launch process. When they get back to earth she was potentially going to punch whatever smart ass thought it would be a great idea to jury-rig the Firehawk to fly in low-G alongside it's Starhawk siblings for 'scientific comparisons'. Eddie Garcia had been sitting in the cockpit of his Starhawk reading 'Adventures of Prime Boy: The Human Boy Who Became A Prime' for the past hour or so while his crew works on the ship. "I love graphic novels!," he announces loudly for anyone who might be judging him for reading comic books. "Graphic. Novels." When the Admiral cuts into the loudspeakers and the klaxons go off, he brightens up. "Finally! Dave, Beth, we good?" His engine expert and arms crew give the thumbs up, and Eddie starts switching on systems. Shrapnel drifts through space, his lasercore having deactivated his systems to protect him from total brownout. The red glow of Mars reveals the word 'ULTIOFERAX' burned across his chest, a branded reminder of the Insecticons' previous clash with the EDC, and the strange sentient lightning storm that attacked them. Robot Locust has been grumbling like the impatient sort he is, since this entire debacle began. Except for that quick stop off at a space-burger place for a bite to eat at least, that was a nice break from the monotony. He cleans his wings reflexively for a few moments, then stops. His mandibles chitter, "Alright I was thinking..." He sets his legs down square, and starts crawling up the side of the shuttle in an AREWEKILLINGTHINGSYET? gesture, "and I'm thinking that Scorn's no Queen of anything." He glares over to the Mantis, locking his eyes and eyes and eyes on her, a single leg points out accusingly towards her, "From now on, I don't take orders from you." His wings flutter a few times as he prepares for the inevitable combat that can only come from a taunt of that nature. And thank Primus for it... Bombshell is seated behind the Triump's sensor terminal, he giggles evily as he the scanners pick up a weak Decepticon signal, "Eh heh heh heh, seeeee what I've found here? I think we may have found our wayward commmmrade, Shrapnel. Floating. All. Alone." He laughs mockingly as he works away at the terminal, feeding the information that he had obtained to the rest of the shuttle's computer systems. <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "Decepticon shuttles inbound. All teams scramble to intercept, but allow me reinterate your mission briefing: Allow the Decepticons the option to come quietly before offering the option to die painfully. The Lyonesse will not fire unless fired upon." Scorn can't believe they have to go save Shrapnel's idiotic aft. "I'm honestly not surprised this happened. Those humans are nothing but trouble." The femme drolls from inside the shuttle that isn't Blast Off, unfortunately choosing to be with her Insecticon breathren. A pause from filing sharp nails has yellow optics shifting towards Ransack across the way. A brow quirks a moment, but is quickly replaced by an annoyed little frown. "I'm sorry, dear, what was that?" She stands to face him. "I thought you said you wouldn't be listening to me. Well then.." And then she springs with a hiss, shifting to mantis mode and aiming to pin his head down with a foot and grinding his face into the floor. "Perhaps a little force will persuade you! Don't ever think about talking to me in such a way!" Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Robot Locust with her Domination (Grab) attack! Power Armor finally arrives into the hangar and stops by the doors. He puts his helmet on and runs a quick diagnostic of his armor. All systems are ready. Opening his comlink, he gives his last instructions to his troopers <> Pushing a button, he opens the doors and jump out of the hangar. Combat: Power Armor inspires Salamander Omnisuit , Rush, Wraith Power Armor , Eddie Garcia, and VSC-25 Firehawk with wise and majestic words! Eddie Garcia taxis to his drop-point in the hangar and scowls. "Of course he's not here. OF COURSE." Eddie taps his com. "Garcia to Bridge, my squad leader seems to have come up missing. Is The Rush in brig? Can someone check? He's usually in brig." Garcia sighs and runs his hands through his (beautiful) mullet. He mutters: "Come on, Roosevelt..." Eddie Garcia climbs into the cockpit of the Starhawk and melts some hearts. And some Decepticons. Wraith Power Armor jumps out of the hangar door after Kenya and readies his ranged weapons. Have a feeling this might be different from the last time. Let's see how they do without a planet coming apart. Time to dance with the reaper once again. Combat: Wraith Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Talia, if the Firehawk pulls ahead in the rankings because I'm stuck waiting on the Sparrow, I call a do over. Major do over." Talia makes a bit of a face at 'allow the option to come quietly first', but that's just because she knows damn well they're not going to take it, so it kind of feels like a waste of time. But protocol is protocol. At least there's still the inevitable fight to come of it to look forward to. Okay, you practiced this. Launching out of the ship bay isn't any different than launching out of the hanger. There's just no ground to crash into if you screw it up, only listless dirfting through space... on second thought, enough mental rehersal, lets just do this thing and whole the geeks didn't screw up. Well it may not entirely be their element, but the Firehawk zips out of the hanger bay with little issue. She's just that darn good of a pilot. Adapts quickly. Okay, next step. She huffs at the 'requirement' one more time, then flicks on the local broadband transmission frequencies. Someone has to (wo)man up and fufill the stupid ask first part, and as interdictions it is kind of part of her job, no matter how stupid she may think it is. <> And with that she fires up the weapon systems, knowing how a lot good of nothing that is actually going to do. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Guarded. With Kenya leading the charge, and Talia's drawl crackling across broadband, the EDCCS Lyonesse moves out of position and into full view of the approaching Decepticons. Call it punctuation. The Triumph shudders a bit as its engines starts up and the shuttle is propelled towards the general location where Shrapnel is located. Meanwhile, Bombshell hisses with delight as he watches the tomfoolery between Ransack and Scorn, but he does little to stop it, rather preferring to be a spectator being amused by the duo's behaviour, "Aren't you two awfully close?" Bombshell comments mockingly as he taps his fingers together. The Insecticon doesn't get a chance to comment much more though, as the shuttle shudders once more as it stops. Looks like they're at their intended destination. Bombshell lifts himself off from his seat and stalks towards the shuttle's hatch, "Oh how I will enjoy seeing what shape Shrapnel will look like when we meet him. Eh heh heh. If he's no longer functional, I lay claim on his antenna, heh heh heh." He keys in the command to open up the Triumph's hatch and slips out into space. Combat: Robot Locust compares its Strength to Robotic Praying Mantis 's Strength: Success! Robot Locust throws himself upward, knocking Scorn off of him, then rapidly transforms into his robot form, his bugeyes staring forward at Scorn. He "What good is Shrapnel if he isn't with the rest of us? What good if he cannot fight, cannot swarm and devour?" He chitters as he clenches his hands, his forearm legs curling up as well. "All this is is another delay from a real feast." He raises his weapon towards Scorn, "just like you." Ransack strikes Robotic Praying M...wait did the EDC just ambush us and shoot up the ship? Just moments before Ransack probably shot out a window and forced everyone to experience the joy of decompression, a real threat comes into play. He plants himself at a viewport to watch the situation, "Yessss, good! Get us in close! The feast begins again!" He dashes towards the airlock, which generally means he's going to blow the thing the moment a ship gets close by. Ransack transforms into a robot! Ransack promptly tries to smash open the airlock, because getting sucked out into space gets you to the fight faster. Robotic Praying Mantis scoffs at Bombshell without looking at him, "Shut up-Ergh!" Ransack knocks her off, Scorn skittering back a few steps to regain her composure, gnashing mandibles at the mech. "You dare threaten me? Hn, you'll regret that... Eh?" Before they can clash, the shuttle stops and Bombshell announces their arrival. The mantis grumbles under her vocals, as she's halted from puting Ransack in his place for now, and follows the others out the airlock. She could very well dash out to Shrapnel's body with the others, using the equipped antigravs, but for now she skitters to the top of the shuttle and keeps a wary eye on the situation, poised and ready. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Guarded. <'EDC'> The Rush is laughing his ass off as his comm turns on, "... and that's how we met! What, I'm serious! To this day she refuses to wear green." He must be in a bar somewhere cuz more people are laughing. Or aliens. Whatever. <'EDC'> Talia McKinley flatly, "Remind me why he got recruited again." Following Ransack's bold move of not caring at all, all the off-color and off-model Insecticons in the horde spill out of it, unleashing their signature buzzbuzz sounds in space, as they move forward, obviously intent on engaging and then eating everything they come across. They cloud visuals in the area, EDC forces may pick up more than 255 targets to choose from as they rush the main ship itself. <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "I... seem to have missed the launch. On my way!" Combat: Ransack misses EDCCS Lyonesse with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Swarm Swarm! attack! <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky will not admit he got lost in the Lyonesse. <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Welp, maybe fer once they're actually listen--nope, nevermind, there comes the whole damn hive." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "What's going on? And Rush, are you not helping?" Power Armor remains calm despite the fact that his radar screen is starting to look like a xmas tree. "That's a lot of them. That's gonna be quite a job to clear Mars's orbit once we're done trashing them". The masai warrior manoeuver to prevent the hive from surrounding him and to get a good firing angle. Once it's done, he raises his arms and fires a quick blast into the cloud of clones. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Power Armor strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! EDC Starhawk does a double take at his scanners. "Holy hell! Rush or no Rush, time to GO." He kicks his engines into gear and his Starhawk launches out of the hangar and into space, weaving through swarms of various colored Bombshells. "I...man. That's a lot of Insecticons." <'EDC'> The Rush cannot hear any of you idiots, "Hey sweet thang! Can we get another 'round over here? The Rush has nothing better to do right now than get plastered and talk a lot of @(*@! Nothin' better to do at all!" Are those high heels in the background? "... well hellloooooooo Turduckian." Combat: EDC Starhawk sets his defense level to Fearless. <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "ROOSEVELT!" Combat: EDC Starhawk strikes Decepticon Shuttle with his Ionized Autocannon attack! <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Th' hell? Oh @#@#. This damn thing's on?" <'EDC'> The Rush desynch. <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "All units, engage at will." <> Talia pauses as Ransack and a horde of bugs pours out of the shuttle. <<--Nope, nevermind, there comes the whole damn hive.>> Good thing she already fired up the weapon systems. And a good thing the tech nerds substituted it's munitions with something a bit more space friendly. From it's vantage point towards the incoming swarm, the Firehawk's front mounted autocannon and side machine guns all flare to life, strafing through the swarming masses and the Insecticon that more or less lead their charge, if not indirectly. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Ransack with her Suppression Fire Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ransack's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with her Suppression Fire Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Agility. (Crippled) Wraith Power Armor is floating in space...This is going to suck. 0 G combat. Yes he is trained and yes he absolutely hated it as it negates many of his abilities. The ninja tries to remeber when was the last time he used his cutting laser as weapon but what the hell. He aims at the swarm and fires. Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Laser attack! Salamander Power Armor belatedly leaps from the hangar in his exo. Good thing it's space-capable! He jets over towards Kenya and tries not to think of how horribly outnumbered they are as he unleashes a barrage of plasma beams into the horde. <> Combat: Salamander Power Armor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Salamander Power Armor strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Pewpew (Laser) attack! <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "That's a lot of bugs!" <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "No shit" <'EDC'> Talia McKinley opens fire. "Stop slackin' off, Eddie, yer already fallin' behind~" <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Is your squad leader /really at a bar/." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Ah still wanna know what ya did that's so bad yer momm-ah-err-superior has to punish you like that." <'EDC'> General Kenya Momesa says, "Stay focused guys." <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Seriously, listen to General Momesa. Plus, she's probably listening. So...lay off. Please." Where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's IdiotDC? There's The Rush. Not by choice, for the record. Either way, the Captain of the Black Sparrow is flying his ship through unethical and horrible space-space because he's not 100% Dick. No, he just has a reputation to uphold. Not to mention he likes to throw possible communication hackers off the trail of him arriving with some sort of style and grace. And that's when the Black Sparrow comes swarming in like nobody's business. "Did you miss me?!" That's either coming out of his ship's external speakers or through his radio. Or both. The Rush likes to make his presence known. "I know, I know. I'm late. But I had to take this really hot fuschia chick home! Four boobs, guys. Four." Oh yeah and he's shooting at random insects because action heroes don't enter the scene and not shoot at bad things. Pew Motherbuggers! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Now That's What I Call Laser Fire! (Laser) attack! <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Seriously, four?" <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Erm." <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "About time you showed up!" <'EDC'> Talia McKinley almost comments, but wisely decides to keep it until after the fight. Ransack is directly in the middle of the fray, just looking for a chance, looking for a target. Even most of the swarm stays behind him, as he is well known for Starscreaming anyone that gets between him and his target. Several Insecticons explode in short order, but it's a small dent in a rather large swarm. "Devour THEM!" Ransack screams, as if that wasn't already the plan. Several bursts from Talia's autocannon catch him, specifically as three Insecticons that move before him get lit up and the shots manage to pass through. This is why you don't get in front of Ransack. In short order, Ransack flies forward, meeting Talia head on. He clutches to the Firehawk, right up next to Talia's compartment, His mandibles flicker again, "EVER BEEN EATEN ALIVE BEFORE?" He rages, using his strength to put the hurt on the EDC. The rest of the swarm, well, they aren't too particular, but several of them attempt to get right to business, trying to light upon several of the EDC crafts, hampering their movement as they go straight for the eating. Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Fearless. Shrapnel floats, somehow being missed by all lasers. Combat: Ransack misses VSC-25 Firehawk with its It's a perfectly reasonable question! (Smash) attack! Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ransack misses Power Armor with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Crippling Assault Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Salamander Power Armor with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Crippling Assault Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Salamander Power Armor 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Ransack misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Crippling Assault Area attack! Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Fearless. <'EDC'> The Rush says, "/Four/. I don't know how she can stand on two legs. But I like it." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "GAH!" <'EDC'> Talia McKinley mutters something that could be "dealin' with two is enough" under her breath but thankfully the mic doesn't pick it up clearly. <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Rush! Just... keep the path back to the Lyonesse clear." Bombshell got out of the Triumph's hatch just in time to get carried away by the explosions caused by Eddie Garcia's Starhawk. The cloud of explosions engulfs Bombshell and sends him flying away before his anti-grav boosters stablizes his helpless spin, "Huuuuuman germ! I'll have some fun with you yet! Eh heh heh heh!" Bombshell shakes a fist in anger, but it's overcome by sadistic glee as his demented imagination inspires ideas of what he'll do next to these organic lifeforms that dares challenge him. Someone probably forgot to mention to him that these humans aren't nearly as helpless as they were over 40 years ago. Oh well, you learn by pain, right? Bombshell aims his head turret at the closest target his weapon systems indicates he can reliably hit, it so happens to be Spike, and he fires off a single cerebro shell towards ol' Witwicky! "Coooome now, be my frieeeeeeend." Robotic Praying Mantis doesn't foolishly charge in like Ransack does, instead assessing the incoming EDC forces, choosing her target. And there's one soldier in particular that she recognizes, namely Hikage. With a wicked gnash of her jaws the femme cackles and leaps from the shuttle to hitch a ride on a clone, leaping off to another, and another to rocket herself through the swarm towards him. "If it isn't the sword weilding human! So lovely to see you again, dear!" Scorn hisses when closing in, bounding off one last clone to launch at him and aim a slash at his midsection in passing. Combat: Bombshell sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Bombshell strikes Salamander Power Armor with his Cerebro Shell attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Wraith Power Armor with her Driveby Slashing attack! -1 Space Shuttle comes rocketing through the area. Why? Well, this is SPACE and he's a space shuttle, that's why. In fact, he's flying at FTL speeds... when something comes up on his sensors. Something... strange. Something... that is coming through as a giant BUG SWARM?!? What the slag? The Combaticon instantly disengages FTL engines, powering down into a more normal flying speed (well as normal as it's going to get in space)... and so does not actually hit the objects (which would've really hurt in FTL... in fact that might have just disintegrated him then and there).... instead, he reappears in normal space... just in time to go rocketing right through a whole lotta Insecticons. ...What the slag?!? Suddenly, a massive amount of static overtakes the communication devices of everyone present. It turns into a high pitched whine, before finally crossfading into a strange computerized voice. "Humans. Cybertronians. All reaching for a future that leads to nothing but warfare. All of you clueless to the reality that evolution was perfected thousands of years ago, and left you all behind. I am Hive. I am Legion. The evolutionary ladder is no longer one you can climb." And then, pouring out of the darkside of Phobos, a swarm moving as one single unsettling organism... Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets has arrived. Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with its Acidic Pheromone Tracking Spray Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has locked on Robotic Praying Mantis . (LOCKON) Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Bombshell with its Acidic Pheromone Tracking Spray Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bombshell's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has locked on Bombshell. (LOCKON) Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Power Armor with its Acidic Pheromone Tracking Spray Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Power Armor 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has locked on Power Armor . (LOCKON) Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with its Acidic Pheromone Tracking Spray Area attack! <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "What the..." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "What the hell is that?" Wraith Power Armor gets slashed on the way by Scorn. "We met? Kinda hard to keep track of. You all look so...alienish." The ninja takes a quick look around and decides to see how bad the Insecticon wants him. Aramasu pushes back towards the Lyoness and lands on top, mag-locks himself to the hull with 15% power. Should be enough to keep him from drifting off but enough to move around without having cement boots. He motions to Scorn to 'Come here'. He fires a quick shot just to annoy her. Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Cutting laser (Laser) attack! <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "All units, initiate emergency redeployment. Lyonesse guns prepare to fire." <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Nasty." Power Armor barely has time to greet Spike, "You're late major." From the tone of his voice, it's obvious he's just taunting Spike but before he can add anything, they are surrounded by the swarm. The benefactor manages to fend them off and they only leave small scratches on his armor. He turns to help Spike when he's struck by the Cerebro Shell, "SPIKE NO!" He turns to face Bomshell, "You bastard." Kenya is about to launch himself forwards, right at the insecticon and throws his most powerful punch. Then he hears the strange voice, "What in hell was that?". It's all he can say before being struck by an acid jet. He turns and spot the giant hornet, "Is that some kind of bad joke?" he says before accelerating and slamming into it at full force. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Power Armor strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his CHARGE!!! attack! <'EDC'> Capt. Aramasu Hikage says, "It does not inspire confidence." <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Who needs confidence when you have... The Rush." On board the Lyonesse, gun crews are scrambling to deal with the new arrival. Ion Battery turrets hum to life, and space lights up like a festive non denominatiol Hybrid Universal brand holiday tree as the Destroyer responds to the cyborg hornets seemingly attacking everything that moves. EDC Starhawk swings through swarms of Insecticons, taking his wingman spot behind Rush. <> He opens fire on the Hornets, trying to keep them off of the Sparrow. When Ransack abruptly comes up next to the Firehawk Talia pulls back instinctively on the controls. Energy turbines tilt and the VTOL craft veers back and away from his attempt at latching onto it. Then swivel the other way again, and the main propulsion engines ignite again. <> Because what else are you going to taunt a giant robotic bug in return with? True to word the Firehawk jumps forward with enough force that even at short range the lack of gravity will allow it to smack the Insecticon away with the impact. Of course the witty return moment is ruined by -more- bugs in space parading onto the scene. "Oh what the hell is that?!" Combat: EDC Starhawk strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Plasma Torpedo attack! <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "*THATS* a lot of bugs!" Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Ransack with her Rebuttal too good to pass up (Ram) attack! <'EDC'> General Kenya Momesa says, "That thing his massive. We're barely denting it." Salamander Power Armor spends a solid minute wrestling with an Insecticon that latches onto his suit, twisting around in space. "Sorry, the blasted ship has too many rooms!" he barks back at the general before kicking free. "Claws off!" PEWPEW! But then Bombshell smacks the back of his helmet with his crazy mind control thing, and while sends enough bizarre pulses through his frame to wrack his thoughts, it does more damage to his exo, which starts to jerk and shudder and fire randomly. "Cr-r-ra-ra-p-p!" Whatever happens after, he can't quite react to. The Lyonesse will have to wait. <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Watch an' learn." Combat: Salamander Power Armor 's Plasma Torch attack on Voracious swarm of Insecticons. goes wild! Combat: Salamander Power Armor strikes Power Armor with his Plasma Torch attack! <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Ah got somethin' for dealin' with the likes of that, just lemme scrap -this- bug offa my window." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Literally." The Black Sparrow doesn't get hit by anything because The Rush is flying it. His epic level piloting skills are what has him flying with ease and he's dodging through storms and swarms of bugs, which makes him look like he's been doing this with ease for years. He has. Regardless, though, with the new trouble arriving, he banks up and hard to the right, flipping a few switches. The Black Sparrow's 'tail' end starts to open up as the witty banter flows, "Giant Bugs? Colored Text? Man, I call Shenanigans." As the Sparrow rises and goes right towards those new evil arrivals, The Rush activates his primary source of spaceship tomfoolery and releases a cloud of, well, something or other. Whatever it is, it is likely going to knock those giant bugs for a loop. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Shenanigan Cloud attack! Shrapnel is still floating around mostly dead, only now there are a lot more bugs in the area. ONe spits acid on him. Shrapnel has had a rough few weeks. Ransack scrambles for purchase on the side of the craft, but is scraped away by Talia's piloting. He is launched away in a slow tumble, lost into the swarm of Insecticons for a moment. The swarm immediately takes a disliking to it's opposite number. Three Shotholes bite into one Japanese Hornet, and rip it apart, devouring it. A Zaptrap that eagerly gnaws on a piece of scrap is too easy a target for another Cybernetic Hornet, and is cleft in twain. If pheremones were smelt in space, the overwhelming battlelust, panic and hunger would be overwhelming. Meanwhile, Talia still within the cloud, doing her deathdealing, is suddenly ambushed by a bug, Ransack again! He comes out of the screen of Insecticons with his gun drawn forward, firing through a locust as he aims for the Firehawk. "Ever been splattered BY a bug?" Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ransack misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Friendly Fire Friendly Fire! Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses Wraith Power Armor with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Friendly Fire Friendly Fire! Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses EDCCS Lyonesse with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Friendly Fire Friendly Fire! Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Friendly Fire Friendly Fire! Area attack! Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ransack misses VSC-25 Firehawk with its Concussion Blaster Gun attack! <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Orders sirs? Do you want me to keep these bugs off your backs, or divert to the new bugs as well?" <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Divert to my quarters after this is over." Bombshell laughs uncontrollably with sadistic glee as Spike's exo-suit goes out of control, "Eh heh heh, yesssss you're mine now, human. Dance for me! Oh?" Kenya's attempt to rocket towards him and smash his face in doesn't go unnoticed, and Bombshell wiggles his fingers a bit, more for theatrics than any practical purposes and soon a plasma burst goes right at Kenya instead, "See how your friends turn against you, eh heh------" WHAM! Bombshell doesn't have too long to gloat before he too gets his butt handed to him by the sudden arrival of these mysterious swarm of giant hornets, "Baaaah! Treachery! A swarm acts against us!" Eventually the swarm passes Bombshell, but they left a lot of dents and wounds in his body frame, "Gah, I'll go retrieve Shrapnel. I don't liiiike the looks of this." He hisses out before flying weakly towards Shrapnel. Bombshell is basically a walking target now, and temporarily blinded by the attacks the swarms had made upon him. Combat: Bombshell strikes Shrapnel with his Grab attack! <'EDC'> General Kenya Momesa says, "Fall back on the Lyonesse. We must protect it and take advantage of its weapons." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "'Rush', iffen ya know what's good for ya, y'all will forget you ever said that... Copy that. Time to show 'em how things can burn even in space." <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "We're covering your approach, General. Hangar prepare for incoming craft." "Oh now that stings. How could you forget me?" Scorn faux-pouts at Hikage, righting herself my pushing off a few more clones after sailing by. "I'm sure I can jog your memory, though." She'd grin if she could, but instead grunts in pain when he fires at her. "Tch, annoying fleshling.." She takes the bait and lands on the ship with him, sharp feet keeping a good hold. The mantis moves in to strike, but a strange force moving in to attack both factions. "What the--Rrgh!" She shrieks as acid is sprayed upon her, hitting optics and blinding her a moment. "Bastards! How dare you!" She raves at them, clearly pissed that they're taking her shtick! Well two can play at that game! Screeching in challenge, Scorn fires half-blind at the enemy Insecticons with her own blinding spit, and also at Hikage for good measure. Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets break apart their formation when Rush's strange energy cloud hits, sending hornets scattering throughout the melee. It's good news for everyone that got acid spit at them, probably bad news for others. The Insecticon swarm engages them, and a lot of bug on bug crime ensues. That pun is the entire purpose of this TP. Eventually the creatures start to regroup, and that's when the stinger lasers start because OBVIOUSLY. <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Ngh... Wh'... What th-" Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers attack on Robotic Praying Mantis goes wild! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with its Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers attack on EDC Starhawk goes wild! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with its Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers attack on Wraith Power Armor goes wild! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with its Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers attack on Space Shuttle goes wild! Combat: Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with its Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Wraith Power Armor with her Corrosive Spit attack! -1 <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Oh fudge." Power Armor is struck from behind, the attack leaves a smoking hole into his armor but it's kickly sealed by his nanites. He turns to spot his attack but only see Spike.. Could Spike be a filthy traitor? Naaaah. The masai warrior proceed to make his way towards the EDC flagship but he seizes every opportunity to blast a big along the way. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Power Armor strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Gauntlet Blast attack! Wraith Power Armor charges at Scorn with a smile. She has taken the bait. He rolls towards her and gets back to his feet with a draw-cut at the Insecticon queen. "Ahh yes on the planet that was blowing apart. Let's see how you do when you are not running for your life." Combat: Wraith Power Armor misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Ninja-to attack! -2 Salamander Power Armor wrests the control of his suit back, with some kicking, straining and cursing. He's immediately remorseful when he realizes he just plasma'd the general. "Apologies, sir! The... the shell..." Off Kenya darts. It's then that Spike realizes there's another swarm. And they look... awfully familiar... His blood runs cold. The orders snap him to attention, and he hurriedly moves for the Lyonesse. Combat: Salamander Power Armor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass EDC Starhawk stays with Rush's wing, which he hates to admit is more challenging than he expected... The dude could fly. <> He sighs. <'m with you.>> <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Hikage... You allowed Scorn to mount the ship!?" <'EDC'> Capt. Aramasu Hikage says, "Mount is a big word Major. It's big and she has tiny legs. She can't really /mount/ it. But yeah 0 G combat sucks I sorta baited her in fighting me on top." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Aye aye, coverin' yer backs. With a little space bug barbeque. Yeehah!" Doing those space flight simulations as part of the testing of the conversions they wanted to make to create the Starhawks was paying off when it came to an actual space fight. The ram put enough distance between them that Talia has time to react with ease, the Firehawk tilting sideways to avoid the Insecticon's blast. Rush's remark gets a growl out of her, but fortunately someone with some sense gives her an actual response before she responds. <> Instead of returning her attention to Ransack, Talia banks the Firehawk into an arc to bring it closer to the massive horde of cybernetic bugs instead. <> Literally, as the Firehawk's modified autocannon rumbles to life once more and starts spewing out its wrath at the cybernetic swarm, trying to spray as many units of the cluster as she can with the armor-piercing, conflageration inducing explosive rounds. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with her Pyrestarter Mode attack! The Black Sparrow needs no assistance, as it pulls up and out of the fray, as he's sure that the EDCdiots are going to be shooting in that direction. He gets away from those crazy giant hornets. <> That would be The Rush responding to The Mullet. And even as he starts to take the Sparrow back in the direction of the Lyon-O (that sounds so much cooler), he makes sure to take some laser filled potshots at various bug things. Because that's how action heroes do it. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > misses Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Exterminate Good Times! Come On! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Exterminate Good Times! Come On! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Ransack misses again, and the whole thing stunk. There were so many targets out there, how could he miss everything?!? The only thing to make it out of the field of battle so far was a lone shot from his behalf. It'll actually continue through space endlessly, missing star systems, moons, asteroids, Blast Off, and Sky Lynx for years to come. He snarks a weird, chirping snarl. Locusts strike at him though the majority lights up the rest of the swarm, endless bug on bug death, he welcomed it, but he has yet to end something's life. That was half the point. Ransack rushes forward after Talia, determined to destroy that tiny whatzit and her armor. "Come back here so I can end you!" He fires off another full power shot to get her attention, in the havoc that are two swarms battling for supremacy Combat: Ransack sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ransack strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with its Concussion Blaster Gun attack! Robotic Praying Mantis eventually wipes her optics clean, and just in time as she spots Hikage moving for her and quickly weaves around his blade. "Hn, far better, I assure you." She retorts and swiftly transforms to face down the ninja hand-to-hand. Newly trained skill is put to use as she slips fluidly around Hikage, attempting to find and opening, and when she does she'll strike. If she's able, palms and sharp tips of her claws lash out to hit the weak points in his armor and aim to cripple some internal workings. Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorn strikes Wraith Power Armor with her Crystalocution attack! Combat: Scorn's attack has shocking and traumatic effects on Wraith Power Armor . Combat: Ransack misses Black Sparrow < The Rush > with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Bugs get clogged in turbines you know... Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses EDCCS Lyonesse with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Bugs get clogged in turbines you know... Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses Wraith Power Armor with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Bugs get clogged in turbines you know... Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Power Armor with Voracious swarm of Insecticons.'s Bugs get clogged in turbines you know... Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Power Armor 's Agility. (Crippled) The cloud that The Rush dispersed among the Hornets must've incensed them severely, as the Insecticons moved to engage, they attack with such vigor and wrath, that it's a good thing the foes they focused on were expendable. Dozens of hornets, stingers out and blasting, descend in volleys upon all those that stand in their way. Bombshell tugs Shrapnel along. He's still flying weakly and half blind because nobody has clubbed him like a helpless seal yet. Soon he makes it over to the Triumph's open hatch and shoves Shrapnel into the open door way, << Shrapnel is saaaaafe. What to do with these newcomers, hmmm? >> Combat: Ransack strikes itself with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses Space Shuttle with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Scorn with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Ransack misses EDC Starhawk with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Combat: Ransack strikes Bombshell with Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Laser Stingers Area attack! Space Shuttle continues along through a swarm of Insecticon Wasps in Space??!! Ok, he's seen some weird things in space, and.... well, actually this is probably par the course for space oddities. The swarm tries to attack him, but he dodges easily. This is space and he's completely and utterly within his element here. Soaring through, he finally makes it past the awarm- and his sensors pick up EDC and... Insecticons? Upon detecting Scorn's signature, he radios, <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Power Armor is biten by some clones but his armor protect him and he brushes them away. He finally manages to reach the surrounding of the EDC ship and chooses his spot to make his stand. With his back toward the shuttle, he starts kicking and punching around at all the bugs that pass within his reach. "Don't worry Spike. We're too busy to waste time apologizing". Combat: Power Armor misses Voracious swarm of Insecticons. with his Martial Arts attack! -2 EDC Starhawk is blasting full auto on his way back to the Lyonesse, flying through the mists of freezing bug guts floating in zero g's. <> Wraith Power Armor gets his by the giant praying mantis and it causes his energy readings to fluctuate. "Pretty slick move there. I have some of my own however." He backflips to but some range between the two and lets loose with a bolt from his forearm-mounted crossbow. "Eat high-explosives." Combat: Wraith Power Armor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Scorn with his Forearm-mounted Crossbow attack! -1 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: EDC Starhawk strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Laser Spreadfire attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Salamander Power Armor is not pleased with a lot of things right now. Hornets and shooting Kenya, and Scorn has her dirty Insecticon feet on the hull of the Lyonesse. But it seems Hikage has it handled, and it's still time to flee, so he retreats back to the open hangar and manages to squeeze in a fist shake. Combat: Salamander Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Salamander Power Armor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets, Space Shuttle , EDC Starhawk , Ransack, Power Armor , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Wraith Power Armor , Scorn, EDCCS Lyonesse , Shrapnel, Bombshell, and VSC-25 Firehawk VSC-25 Firehawk keeps ripping away with it's incedrinary fire at the cybernetic swarm to cover the others pulling back, at least until a second blast from Ransack broadsides the gunship while Talia was focused on her tactical support. It leaves a visible impact in the side hull of the craft. Until the craft swivels that side out of Ransack's view to bring it's nose pointed back in his direction. VTOL control actually works great in 0G, she doesn't have to worry about keeping moving constantly so turning from one target to the next is easy. <> Wait, isn't Bugly someone else? Nevermind, doesn't matter. What matters is that the autocannon is up to speed still, and gives Ransack what for in its own special way. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Ransack with her Spitfire Autocannon attack! <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "All units, disengage and return to the Lyonesse." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Roger that. Just sayin' goodbye to our unwelcomed guests." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Man this is... Heh. WEIRD. Probably some wacky Decepticon experiment. Poor hornets." The Black Sparrow is still in pristine condition. It takes a special pilot like The Rush to keep it that way, with bugs and guts all over the place. The VTOL and Spaceship Hybrid banks out of the way of more bugs and makes for the Lyon-O next to the Starhawk. But he kind of just goes back and forth because his ship is so much better. He's in front and then behind and then back in front again because he's showing off. As he does this, he extends a Sparrow Claw to snatch up one of those giant hornets. Because, y'know, Science. Also, this music is blasting: http://youtu.be/fRr2kf84V2M as The Rush pulls on his Deal With It shades. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Sparrow < The Rush > strikes Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets with his Sparrow Claw (Grab) attack! EDC Starhawk rolls his eyes as the Sparrow flits about in formation. <> The Starhawk races after the Sparrow, back to the Lyonesse! <'EDC'> Marcella Garcia says, "All units, sounds off status." <'EDC'> The Rush says, "On my way, Sweet Thang." <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Pop the bubbly." Scorn frowns hard with optics blazing as Hikage leaps back, about to persue him, but the ninja retaliates with an explosive shot from his arm mounted weapon that rips through the femme with a force and forces a high-pitched scream from her. Armor buckles under the force and bits goes flying off into space along with grouping drops of energon blood as she crumples against the ship's hull. "Hnn.. you'll pay for that.. next time." Shifting back to mantis mode with a hard grunt, Scorn scrambles back to her feet and leaps for Blast Off when he swings around, clawing weakly into his cargo hold to escape. "Let's go, pull back to Cybertron!" <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Dude." Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , EDC Starhawk , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , and EDCCS Lyonesse Ransack scowls at the 'orders' of Scorn. He's got plenty of fight left in him, and the battle was joined, it was glorious! A swarm of locusts come straight at him, the Insecticon roars as he opens fire, "YES! They always come to me to die! YES!" He cracks off seven shots, missing all of them surprisingly. The swarm flies towards him through him, and past... <'EDC'> Capt. Aramasu Hikage says, "I cleaned the roof. Scorn is gone. Getting back inside through the first dorsal hatch I cross." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky grunts, "Hangar." <'EDC'> Talia McKinley says, "Con-Bugs backin' off, returnin' to hangers post haste." Bombshell is far from the most courageous of the Insecticons and thus he doesn't put much effort into opposing Scorn's orders, << Yesss, let's flee. Let these human germs deal with whatever has been unleashed here! >> Having said that, Bombshell enthusiastically boards the Triumph. Ransack suddenly reappears near the retreat point, several dozen stingers lodged into him. If a bug-eyed Insecticon could look pathetic, it is he. In offering an explanation to Scorn he merely remarks, "Sixty of them suckerpunched me when I wasn't looking..." Combat: Ransack begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets, Space Shuttle , EDC Starhawk , Power Armor , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Wraith Power Armor , Robotic Praying Mantis , EDCCS Lyonesse , Shrapnel, Bombshell, and VSC-25 Firehawk Combat: Bombshell begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets, Space Shuttle , EDC Starhawk , Power Armor , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Wraith Power Armor , Robotic Praying Mantis , EDCCS Lyonesse , Shrapnel, and VSC-25 Firehawk Space Shuttle comes round for Scorn as he promised. Despite his complaints over the radio, he isn;t really going to leave her here to be shot to bits by disgusting organics. His cargo bay door opens and allows her inside (and perhaps any other nearby Insecticons). Then he's off on his way, soaring through space and glad to be done with that weirdness... for now at least. <> Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle The swarm of massive space hornets regroups, the remainder disappearing back from past Phobos...FROM WHENCE THEY CAME. Though no sign of them if anyone pursues... EDC Starhawk is on the ground as soon as his cockpit rises, steam hissing as the compressors deactivate. Pulling off his helmet, he falls in line with Witwicky. "Sir, those things...Those things were on the Swordfish, weren't they?" Power Armor hears the admiral's call and proceed to the hangar's door. <> The benefactor fires suppressing shots to cover the others' retreat. As soon as everyone is in, he steps inside the door and closes them. Combat: Power Armor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets, Space Shuttle , EDC Starhawk , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Robotic Praying Mantis , EDCCS Lyonesse , and VSC-25 Firehawk Salamander Power Armor continues a brisk walk towards the exit, helmet tucked under his arm. He glances over his shoulder at Eddie and frowns, shaking his head. "What? No. I don't know what those were. Go have the nurse check your head, the G's must've shook you." Yes, the G's. Wraith Power Armor makes as fast as he can along the top of the Lyoness and punches an his code to open hatch 1-J and gets into the ship. "Allright, I am inside." Combat: Wraith Power Armor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Massive Cybernetically Altered Japanese Giant Hornets, Space Shuttle , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Robotic Praying Mantis , EDCCS Lyonesse , and VSC-25 Firehawk With the Insecticons in retreat the Firehawk doesn't expend any more ammo on that matter, instead turning away to regroup with the others at the larger flagship. Looks like someone else grabbed one of the bugs, sparing her the trouble of trying to somehow lasso one herself. Which she doesn't really have anything to do with anyways. Guess he's got -some- use. That doesn't stop the fact that one the Firehawk is settled in the hanger she's still stewing over that 'relocate to my quarters' remark earlier. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Black Sparrow < The Rush >, Decepticon Shuttle , Robotic Praying Mantis , and EDCCS Lyonesse Eddie Garcia comes to a halt, frowning after Witwicky. "The nurse? The hell?" Shaking his head, he turns and heads back towards the docking Firehawk and Sparrow. "Talia, you didn't lose THAT badly. Don't look so pissed." Talia opens the cockpit of the VTOL craft and climbs out. The Black Sparrow doesn't dock. Instead, it pulls up and away from the Lyon-O at the last second. Soaring off into the galaxy to do something good, something bad. Eh, a bit of both. <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Well, see you at my place on Friday at least, Rush?" <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Will there be women?" <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Well, Talia, Velum, and Poise all RSVPed..." <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Also is Forge male or female? I didn't ask or check because I respect Forge's privacy." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Hey! What! He has to be debriefed!" <'EDC'> The Rush says, "Will there be mauve women? I haven't had anyone mauve yet." <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Mauve? Of co...Well yeah. It's gonna be a great party." Talia McKinley takes off her flight helmet and tosses it back into the cockpit. Then grabs her cowboy hat as she climbs down to the deck. With which she takes a swat at Eddie's head as she passes before putting it on proper. "You know danged well that ain't what Ah'm fumed 'bout." <'EDC'> Capt. Aramasu Hikage says, "If anyone needs me I will be writing my report at the bar trying to forget some of what I have heard." <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia remembers his mother is on com. "Where we are all respectful of each other and maintain a discipline worthy of the name Garcia?" Combat: Talia McKinley strikes Eddie Garcia with her Hat Swat (Grab) attack! Hikage's power armor seemingly disolves as the nano-machine remove the armor. The current configuration of Spike's omnisuit shifts and folds to allow egress. Eddie Garcia acks! "Hey whoah, hair!" He fixes it back to being perfect. "Come on, THE RUSH isn't so bad. Easily the best pilot we've got. And that's saying something!" <'EDC'> Eddie Garcia says, "Yes sir, captain. Maybe I'll see you in berthing? Buy you a drink, you can show me some kicks?" <'EDC'> Capt. Aramasu Hikage says, "Sure" Talia McKinley straightens out the rim of her hat with a flick of her fingers across the edge. Then starts to walk off for the inner decks. "Iffen that's sayin' somethin', Eddie, y'all should be glad Ah'm polite enough to not say somethin' about the standards fer that comparison." Mr. Extravagant Showoff is rubbing her the wrong wa -- no, I realized how that's going to look and am not finishing that sentence. Spike Witwicky mumbles something about jetjocks and turns to face Talia and Eddie. "He's damn good, but he can't just go flying off. Eddie, you're in his squadron. Make sure he doesn't screw around or it's on your head. Maybe he'll listen to you. You and your... youth." Eddie Garcia nods, and gives Spike an uncomfortable salute. Uncomfortable because he's struggling not to immediately tell Daniel what Spike just said and also because Spike is clearly lying about bionic space bugs. "Yes sir." He gives Talia a 'cmon be frandz' grin and dashes back to his ship. "Fire me back up, team!" Moments later, the Starhawk shoots out of the hangar, after Rush. Talia McKinley goes to see if this ship has a training simulator. She really feels the need to shoot something in a way that isn't going to get her in trouble if she cracks out the heavy ordinance.